


Lazy

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: All tags do not all apply to every drabble, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabbles, Drug Use, Knotting, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: A quadruplet set of unrelated Billy/Will drabbles written over the course of a very tiring week.





	1. Chapter 1

_Iron Man_ was playing off of the stereo on full volume while Will gave his first blowjob, stuffed between the legs of Billy Hargrove in the (freshly turned) eighteen year old’s bedroom. Mr. Hargrove was leaving as he came inside and had said to Billy, “Susan and Max will be back in an hour. I want your little faggot gone by then.” Before slamming the door behind him.

Will never knew any specifics about Billy’s relationship with his father. He knew Mr. Hargrove gave at least one injury to Billy ever week, but not because he was queer. It wasn’t because of his grades, either, because Billy kept them perfect (or else it’d be twice a week). All Will had ever gotten was something about respect and responsibility, maintaining the family image, and simply doing what he was told.

Semen settled in Will’s stomach while Billy talked about the schools his dad wanted him to go. “Stanford or Harvard until I can get into law school, then I’m supposed to live up to whatever shit he never could because my mom got pregnant with me.” Billy explained his dad was at Stanford when he knocked up a pretty blonde, producing Billy himself. Billy didn’t say anything else about his mom other than, “Fucking beautiful, you know. Looked like a bimbo, but, it was just in her blood to be fine.”

Billy must’ve gotten his attractiveness from his mother’s side of the family, Will thought.

Will didn’t attend Max’s fourteenth birthday, feigning a cold. It didn’t feel right to be around her and Billy at the same time. He doesn’t know how he’d act when he was around them both. How would he be able to stand by Max’s side with the Party, close to Billy but too far away to hear him talk shit. He was too used to waiting for a signal to collapse to his knees, what would he do if he saw Billy gesture and smirk? His mother, luckily, didn’t pressure him and let him stay home drawing in his bedroom.

Summer was supposed to be a time of fun with friends. It was, Will had to admit, but he spent more time listening to AC/DC and Billy talking about bloody crimes than hanging out with his friends at the arcade or at Steve Harrington’s pool. He had _actual_ sex on the Fourth of July, spread out on a blanket that did nothing to cushion him from the bumpy forest ground. “Bet this beats all the other shit, huh?” Billy said, smirking, as though he would never finger Will again.

At the end of the season, Steve hosted a party. It wasn’t the farewell party that he’d have the next day with _the_ Party, Dustin’s parents, and his own. It was the one where teenagers, and some beyond that, got drunk, trashed his house, and tested to see how long they could hold your breath underwater after doing a keg stand. Will was the youngest person there, dragged along by Billy.

That night, Will got on his knees for someone that wasn’t Billy. He still had Billy talking and Billy’s hand tangled in his hair, though. Steve couldn’t look at either of them in the eye after. At Steve’s ‘official’ farewell party, Will told him to come visit whenever he could. “Dustin will really miss you.” He tacked on, as though he wasn’t thinking about trying to fit both Steve and Billy in his mouth at once.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy had held down Will’s head, dick deep in the boy’s throat, despite convulsions and desperate, useless, shoves to try to get away. He only let go to come directly in the boy’s mouth and on his face. Still, Will vomited on his bedroom floor and was too shaky to do anything else while he gasped in air for his oxygen-empty lungs. Billy picked up him, put him in bed, and told to rest while he cleaned up.

“Did I do good?” Will’s voice was raspy, the inside of his throat was sore and probably red. He wasn’t tired, but he was content to lay there until Billy was ready to continue.

“You did good, baby.” Billy said. He kissed Will’s chin. “Proud of you.”

Will smiled and closed his eyes.

It took a minute to find his boxers and even longer to find a towel, carpet cleaner, and a sponge. They were scattered between the kitchen under the sink, the hallway closet, and the bathroom. He hated the smell of ‘fresh lemon’, but at least no one would be able to guess that Will had puked in his bedroom once it dried.  

Just as Billy returned the sponge to underneath the sink, after rinsing it out, the front door opened and Joyce Byers and Chief Hopper walked inside.

“I just don’t know why he isn’t talking to me! I’m his mother!” Ms. Byers complained, eyes down as she shoved her keys back inside of her purse. They had been discussing Jonathon and Will.

Chief Hopper noticed Billy immediately, freezing in his spot to stare at him. Billy closed the cupboard. When Joyce looked up, she froze, too. Billy didn’t freeze back at them, he waved and walked back to Will’s room.

It hadn’t been the _first_ time that Joyce had caught them. Billy trusted her to keep Chief Hopper’s mouth shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Billy first walked up to Will Byers to ask for training at the arcade. He claimed to want to use arcade games to become closer to Maxine, and he didn’t want to look like an idiot. In truth, he just wanted to beat all of her high scores and rub it in her face for the rest of her life. He hadn’t played arcade games since he was her age, so, he thought he should get some help. Naturally, he went through her friends.

Mike Wheeler was the Arrogant Freak. Lucas Sinclair definitely still held a grudge and, to be honest, Billy didn’t want his help unless it was a last resort. Dustin Henderson was too close to Steve Harrington. Steve was doing good ignoring their occasional drunken fucks, but Billy didn’t want to press any luck. The last choice was Will Byers, who he hadn’t met that night in November and whose hate of him came by carried word.

It only about a few minutes of convincing to get Byers to agree.

“So, um, this is Dig Dug.” Will introduced the game to Billy. “You know how to play?”

“No.” Billy said.

It took only an afternoon and about a hundred dollars to beat Max’ score by fifty thousand points. Will congratulated him, but Billy made him promise not to tell Max about their training yet. He wanted to learn every single game in the arcade that she liked. “Are you sure? That’s a lot of money.” Will had said. Billy wasn’t going to bring up his rich bitch of a mom in California who sent him cash, so he instead brushed off the subject.

Whenever they knew Max, nor anyone else in their ‘Party’ (as Will described it), wasn’t going to be at the arcade, they met up. They planned games from an hour to three, stretched out typically at only one game until Billy ran out of money on hand or until he beat Max’ high score. Billy was a lot better than Will, but the kid said he was getting better, too.

Will must’ve known Billy’s true motive after a few weeks, because Max just kept on getting angrier at him. She was scavenging for more quarters to play at the arcade. She even snarled at him, once, and asked him, “Why do you have to take away everything from me?” Before stomping to her bedroom.

“Hey, since I’m always here helping you, maybe you could pay me back.” Will brought up on the fourth week.

Billy was just finishing entering in ‘DICK’ after coming up short to beat his last high score, but had still managed to land on the top ten list. “The fuck you want, kid?” He asked. “I can play all the games here already, man, I don’t need you around.” If he was going to be honest, he did appreciate having Byers hang around him. He didn’t complain about stupid shit like Tommy.

“Can you get me some ice cream?” Will asked. “When we leave to take me home, at the ice cream parlor.”

“I’ll get you some fucking ice cream.” Billy agreed. “I think I’m gonna try to fill all the names.”

“Why?” Will watched Billy shove in quarters.

“I’m going to get it to say ‘Suck my dick, faggot.’ down the list.” Billy cackled, slamming a button to start the game.

He was done by the time the sun had begun to set. He also got Will his ice cream while he was driving the kid home.


	4. Chapter 4

Billy wasn’t a pothead like some of the fucks hanging around in the shadows at Hawkins High, but he still liked to get high every now and then. He knew, with Tommy’s advice, where to go to buy to get shit that wasn’t absolutely fucking terrible. None of it was like the stuff he smoked back in California, but it was good enough.

When he started messing around with Will Byers, he smoked a lot less. Instead of lighting up, he would hunt down the boy and fuck him until he was spent. Unlike the prissy cows in Hawkins, Will didn’t mind it if he wanted to push a knife against his throat or fuck him until Billy’s dick was raw and Will was bleeding.

Sometimes, though, he’d mix smoking and Will together. Like tonight. They shared a pipe and emptied out the baggy Billy paid twenty dollars for, before they got naked and Will climbed up on Billy’s lap.

Will was rocking back and forth on, hands positioned on the older teen’s shoulders to help him move up when he leaned forward. He grunted every time he moved away and dropped down, sinking quick back down on Billy’s dick.

They’d been at it for at least a half-hour, but they had all night. Neil was out with Susan to see a play and would be staying overnight in the city. Max was at a sleepover at the Hopper’s, too. Perfect damn combination for the to get high and fuck. Normally, by now, Billy would have Will on his back, fucking as hard as he can, but he was enjoying the slow speed tonight.

“Ah!” Will winced as he fell back. His grip on Billy’s shoulders tightened and his nails dug into skin.

“Find your slut spot?” Billy teased.

Will stopped, eyes flapping shut. He dug himself down harder and moaned. When he opened his eyes, he moved his hands up to Billy’s hair and tugged. “Please.” He said.

Fluent and experienced, Billy knew what Will was trying to say. He laughed and pulled Will off, dropping him to the side. “Get on your knees, babe.” He said. “Gonna mount you tonight.”

The boy obeyed. He was slow, though, in his movement to flop around. Billy didn’t bother to wait once Will was on his belly. The older teen grabbed the back of his thighs and hefted him up, spreading his legs manually.

Will’s hole was stretched and red, but dripping wet. Billy repositioned himself and dragged Will close. He had to let go to maneuver his dick inside, but Will shoved himself back the moment the head had breached.

Billy used his freed hand to grip Will’s hair. He looked down to watch his dick move in and out, sickly smug when the boy began to grunt and moan louder than he had earlier.

They finished quickly, Will coming onto the bed. Billy took a while longer, he always did when he was high. Will laid there and took it, body rocking and dick doing its best to become erect again. His eyes were watery by the time Billy finished inside of him, knot popping and stretching him wider and wider.

Together, they moved around enough for Billy to spoon Will. He latched onto the side of his neck and suckled, while Will whined at the feel of more and more semen being spilled inside of him.

“After your knot goes down, can you eat me out?” Will asked, after a few minutes.

Billy laughed. “Fuck yeah.” He said.


End file.
